


Pseudo adopting the runaway I ran into

by Evergade



Series: Hijack Winter week 2017 [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Hiccup se réveilla doucement en sentant le soleil sur son visage. Une odeur de café lui arriva aux narines et il s'assit dans le lit, se demandant encore une fois comme tous les matins comment il avait réussi à en arriver là.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Hijack Winter week 2017 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867714
Kudos: 2





	Pseudo adopting the runaway I ran into

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Hiccup se réveilla doucement en sentant le soleil sur son visage. Une odeur de café lui arriva aux narines et il s'assit dans le lit, se demandant encore une fois comme tous les matins comment il avait réussi à en arriver là.

Ça avait commencé par la pire journée de boulot à laquelle il avait eu droit. Son patron s'était donné pour objectif de l’emmerder jusqu'à ce qu'il démissionne. Quand il finit par terminer sa journée infernale, il sortit et s'alluma une cigarette. Juste après, un jeune dont l’apparence avait dû connaître de meilleurs jours lui demanda une cigarette. Sans réfléchir, il lui tendit et en l'attrapant, le sans-abris le dévisagea.

-Y'a un souci ?

-Euh… Hiccup ?

-Oui ?

-Euh… On était au lycée ensemble.

Hiccup mit un certain temps avant de le reconnaître.

-Jack ?

-Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

-Pas grand-chose. J'ai obtenu un diplôme d'ingénieur et j'ai commencé à bosser là. Et toi ?

-Pareil, fit Jack mal à l'aise. J'ai un peu tourné viré depuis le lycée.

-Ça va mieux chez toi ? Je me souviens que ton père…

-M'a foutu dehors, lâcha Jack.

Hiccup faillit faire tomber sa cigarette.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais. Depuis, je traîne à droite à gauche. J'essaye de me trouver un job, mais c'est pas évident.

-Attends, ça fait sept ans que tu crèches dehors ?

-Ouais…

-T'as trouvé personne chez qui…

-J'avais des potes, mais… Ils ont leur vie, maintenant, alors je me voyais pas rester squatter alors qu'ils avaient des gosses.

-Haddock !

Hiccup tourna la tête et vit son patron.

-Monsieur Outcast…

-J'attends votre rapport pour demain et ne me faites pas attendre.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Et soyez gentil de ne plus ramener vos… Vos connaissances devant ces bureaux, fit-il en jetant un regard dédaigneux à Jack

Hiccup serra les poings et la mâchoire mais répondit :

-Oui, Monsieur.

Outcast lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de partir.

-C'est ton patron ?

-Je hais ce mec.

-Tu m'étonnes. Mais je pensais que la mécanique, c'était ton truc.

-Ça l'est. Mais… Il m'a fait des promesses en m'embauchant qu'il n'a jamais tenu. Et je suis coincé avec lui, maintenant.

-Tu pourrais trouver un autre job ?

-Ce trou duc' m'a fait comprendre que si je cherche ailleurs, il appellera mon futur patron pour leur dire de ne pas m'embaucher.

-Il a décidé de te faire la guerre ?

-Ouais. Il a eu un différend avec mon père et il me le fait payer.

-Quel con…

-T'as tout compris.

Un courant d'air frais lui fit lever les yeux au ciel et il vit que la nuit tombait.

-Tu veux venir squatter chez moi, ce soir ?

-T'emmerdes pas, dit Jack en écrasant son mégot. Ça fait deux ans que je vis dehors non-stop, alors ne t'inquiète pas…

-Eh, je me vois pas te laisser repartir. Viens chez moi, et quand tu te trouveras un job, tu partiras.

-T'es pas obligé… Je veux dire, on était même pas pote, au lycée.

-Peu importe, je ne vais pas te laisser crécher dehors.

Il l'amena à sa moto et lui tendit un deuxième casque.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des sensations fortes.

Jack mit son casque.

-Non, ça va… Mais… Là où je squatte… J'ai des affaires… Est-ce que… Enfin…

-Tu veux qu'on aille les récupérer ?

-Ouais… Ça te dérange pas ?

Hiccup enclencha le contacte.

-Non, dis-moi juste où c'est.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés, Jack avait trouvé des petits boulots qu'il ne gardait jamais très longtemps et Hiccup, devant l'acharnement de Jack à se trouver un emploi, avait fini par trouver le courage de quitter son travail pour tenter de se lancer à son compte. Il avait d'abord tenté de créer tout un tas de machine, d’instrument de cuisine, pour faciliter la vie au quotidien. Puis avec l’aide de Jack, ils avaient tentés de créer des jouets qu'ils avaient vendus pour une coquette somme à une grosse entreprise de jouet.

Un soir, cependant, leurs relations évolua. Ils travaillaient sur un prototype, et alors qu'ils n'arrivent pas à le terminer, Hiccup s'énerva. Jack tenta de le calmer, de lui parler et une chose en entraînant une autre, Jack l'embrassa. Hiccup y répondit et ils finirent dans le lit. Le lendemain matin, ils firent comme si rien n'avait changé, car rien n'avait changé, et continuèrent de travailler ensemble sauf qu'au lieu de dormir sur le canapé, Jack rejoignait Hiccup dans son lit tous les soirs.

Après deux ans de travail ensemble, ils avaient gagné suffisamment d'argent pour que Jack arrête d’enchaîner les petits boulots. Ils avaient acheté une maison plus grande et Jack avait repris contact avec ses anciens amis qui avaient été mort d'inquiétude après qu'il est disparu de la circularisation du jour au lendemain.

Ce matin-là, Hiccup se réveilla doucement en sentant le soleil sur son visage. Une odeur de café lui arriva aux narines et il s'assit dans le lit en réalisant que s'il avait aujourd'hui ce qu'il avait, c'était probablement grâce à son ancien patron, Alvin Outcast. Parce qu'Alvin était venu le voir au tout début et il lui avait proposé un poste élevé. Mais pour l'accepter, Hiccup aurait dû renoncer à qui il était pour se mettre à écraser les autres. C'était ce qui n'avait pas collé entre lui et son père et c'est ce qu'Alvin lui avait reproché. Ou peut-être que c'était grâce à son père et qu'il en était là? Parce qu'il l'avait élevé en lui inculquant des notions de générosité, de respect, d'altruisme et de tolérance. Et c'est ce qui faisait Hiccup aujourd'hui. C'est ce qu'il l'avait conduit à proposer à Jack de l'héberger. Et s'il n'avait pas eu Jack dans sa vie, il n'en aurait jamais été là.

Ou peut-être que la vie l'avait conduit là, et qu'il l'avait mis sur le chemin de Stoïck, Alvin et Jack ?

Quoi qu'il en fut, Hiccup se leva, mit un pantalon et alla rejoindre son compagnon dans la cuisine. En le voyant s'affairer, il l'enlaça délicatement par l'arrière et lui embrassa la nuque en guise de bonjour.

-Salut, toi, fit Jack en souriant.

-Salut…

-Bien dormis ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Aussi.

Hiccup le serra plus fort.

-Tu m'as l'air bien câlin, ce matin, sourit Jack.

-Parce que j'ai tellement, tellement de chance de t'avoir.

Jack caressa la main autour de sa taille.

-Ça, c'est clair.

Il se retourna dans ses bras.

-Mais pas aussi chanceux que moi…

Il l'embrassa doucement et Hiccup se laissa entraîner.

Personne ne savait à l'avance quel chemin prendrait l'avenir. Hiccup non plus n'en savait rien. Mais ce jour-là, il se dit que même s'il ne menait pas la vie dont il avait rêvé plus jeune, il était heureux, avait tout ce dont il pouvait rêver et ne s'était jamais renié pour ça, pour être cette personne qu'il avait toujours voulu être et c'était ce qui importait.

Qu'il soit heureux.


End file.
